Halcyon
by Inuyasha's apprentice
Summary: AU. He grounded Obito when he needed to be grounded…and Obito taught him how to fly.


A/N: The Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not claiming his characters or making any money off of this work of fiction. It's simply for my enjoyment (and all of you as well). This contains boylove/shoenen-ai featuring ObitoKakashi3! It's also AU.--I just feel like warning people again. I would appreciate it if you left a review. I'm open to constructive criticism. : This is my first story ever in the Naruto section, so I hope you all like it. Edit: Thanks Chou ni Natte.

Halcyon

By Inuyasha's Apprentice

"All right then, we need…strawberries, eggs, milk, chocolate syrup, juice…" Kakashi trailed off and looked up from the grocery list and down the _empty_ aisle. Obito had disappeared again; Kakashi scowled behind his scarf and went to search out his boyfriend.

He was almost run over by him.

Obito zoomed past Kakashi in the shopping basket.

An employee followed Obito a few seconds later, trying to stop him. "Sir, excuse me _sir_! This is _not_ a playground," she called. Kakashi sighed, deciding not to claim Obito at the moment. He took a bottle of chocolate syrup off the shelf and turned around. He cut Obito off the in frozen goods section. He stopped the rouge basket with his foot and glared at Obito in the basket.

"Get out."

"No!" Obito grinned, "Push me."

Kakashi just wasted his breath trying to talk Obito out of it. He ended up pushing him in the basket like some child. _Why_ couldn't he act like the 24 year-old that he was? People gave them looks for a number of reasons; Some high school girls giggled at the sight of them as they passed, some older couples glared at them, and general "What the hell…?' looks were abundant. They came across a mother and her toddler—whom started babbling to Obito as they were about to pass—and Kakashi was forced to stop because Obito demanded to talk to the young girl.

The mother smiled at Kakashi, "Aren't you two cute?"

"Thanks," Kakashi replied, turning his attention to Obito. "C'mon…we need to go."

"Awww," Obito sulked and pulled his shades off his head and handed them to the little girl. "Here, you can look cool."

She took them and held them up to her mother. "Mommy, what are these?"

"Shades," the mother replied. "Tell him 'thank you'."

"Thank you!"

They parted ways; the toddlers questioning the purpose of shades became fainter. Obito loved kids, so Kakashi wasn't surprised when he asked, "Kakashi, how about we adopt?"

Kakashi didn't doubt Obito's fathering skills, but he would have to realistic. "We're just out of college, Obito. Do you know how much children cost?" he asked. "Clothes, food, sending them to school…? We're not even stable ourselves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Do you want to raise a kid to believe they can storm off every time they get into an argument?"

Obito went silent. Kakashi could feel the waves of dejection rolling off of Obito as he sulked in the basket. Kakashi headed towards the cash registers and picked out the shortest line. Obito finally got out of the basket since there wasn't enough room for the groceries with him in there. Obito didn't say a word the whole way home. Kakashi didn't bother him. The storm would blow over eventually.

In all honesty, Kakashi hated to crush Obito's spirits. He'd suffered the same torment after his father committed suicide. Kakashi's mother, half-crazy from the incident, put Kakashi down in any way she could. College was his only escape from his crazed mother—he made it through by working part time jobs and scholarships. He realized later on that his mother was afraid to lose him. But back then…it caused him to be the literal man he was today. He always saw things for what they were and were not.

That would explain the reason he was with Obito. They were opposites. His boyfriend taught him how to relax and enjoy the little, seemingly insignificant things in life. He was sure he could never be as reckless as Obito. He grounded Obito when he needed to be grounded…and Obito taught him how to fly.


End file.
